<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now Is The Right Time by Velocity_Owl87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549671">Now Is The Right Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87'>Velocity_Owl87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Gen, Introspection, New Years, Reunions, Slice of Life, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't expect much from this New Year's Eve other than to spend it with his lover, his family and friends too far to make a visit. He doesn't mind. Much. </p><p>Neither does Henry, which makes the surprise that they get even sweeter when it arrives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francis Crozier/James Fitzjames, Henry Foster Collins/Harry D. S. Goodsir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now Is The Right Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry sighed as he climbed the last few stairs up to their flat. He had just closed up his office and was now heading home and looking forward to sharing a quiet evening with his partner. Even though it was Hogmanay, he wasn’t expecting to have a wild or surprising night. Most of his family was busy or away and Henry’s own was in England, too far away to visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Harry found that he didn’t mind at all. After all, he had the one person that had seen the years beside him. They had spent Christmas with people like them, the ones that had been with them in the Arctic. It had been a sweet interlude and what they needed after leaving the Navy and leaving England. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been balm to all their souls to see each other again and had helped to lay even more of the ghosts of the doomed expedition to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damned, more like</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Francis’ voice whispered in the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head as he pulled out his key. Henry and James might agree, but Harry couldn’t. Despite being raised to have faith, he found himself shying away from it. After all he had seen out in the Arctic, he simply had slipped away. Oh sure, he and Henry went to church every Sunday as they were supposed to. But neither really believed in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he found himself missing the gruff older man. Despite James mellowing him out quite a bit after their return, the tartness would appear once in a while. And Harry found himself missing it and the balancing warmth that James brought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be nice if they could be together for old time’s sake. But it was too late. Neither group had thought to write to make the call. Harry and Henry felt it was too much of an imposition so soon after Christmas. James and Francis had been vague. So nothing was said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Harry was now musing over articles of faith. Like he always did when he sat in the cold, dark church. Which he and Henry would have to no doubt visit for a service tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s lips pursed at the idea and sighed heavily at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was necessary for his practice to appear at services and once in a while be dragged out to a party, Henry right beside him. They even danced with some of the women whose mothers introduced them, hoping to get officers of the empire as son in laws. It never went far, their reputations as scientists giving them some kind of leeway. But they still played the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t like it either, but it’s better than being found out,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Henry had murmured when Harry had to borrow a handkerchief to wipe off the rouge some adventurous lady had left on his cheek after pressing a kiss upon it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want anyone else’s kisses. Ever. Even if it’s for the subterfuge we have to play,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry muttered, returning the handkerchief to Henry, who smiled in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know. Just like I don’t want anyone else’s touch but yours, love,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Henry whispered, leaning in close on the pretext of taking his handkerchief from Harry’s hand and making him blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had wanted to say something else after that. Make a promise of sorts. Tell Henry that they could leave and go back to their flat to do just that. He was about to speak when a voice calling both of them cut his impulses short, reminding him that there were still a few hours to go before he could actually do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled at him gently, telling him he understood before they both turned to the woman calling them and headed back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry had let him touch him later that night,  once they had returned to the safety of their flat. And it had been worth the wait, Harry recalled, his breath catching in his throat over the memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe tonight? He mused as he slotted his key into the lock and pushed the door open. It had been awhile since they had slept together. What with his consultation hours and Henry’s work in the sciences leaving them with opposite hours. It had been a while and if the night proved to be as quiet as he thought it would be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged. It could be a possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first he had to see if his partner would consider it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If no one would come, they could celebrate by themselves. Make it a tradition of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left his boots in the rack by the door and went looking for Henry in the parlour, where he tended to work due to the large windows and the light being better there. Or so he claimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry privately thought it was due to the large sofa that was there where he could take naps. And if Harry was home earlier, where they could do more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, that was where Harry found him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was lying on the settee with their cat, Moggy, lying on his chest and purring contentedly. A forgotten book was lying face down on the carpet by Henry’s hand. He was sleeping deeply and Harry couldn’t find it in him to wake him up just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand that was on the carpet was stained with ink and Harry nodded to himself when he saw the stains. Henry must have stayed up far too late working on some treatsie or correspondence. No wonder why he was still asleep even so late in the evening. And Moggy loved to sleep, but Henry was her favourite to sleep on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the sight as he took off his coat and put it on the stand, and put his bag on the shelf above it. Leaning against the doorframe, Harry watched him sleep. His eyes went soft as he took in the relaxed scene in front of him. It wasn’t as rare as it had been in the past, but Harry still was careful to not wake Henry if he didn’t have to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he moved soundlessly around the parlour, making sure that it looked somewhat presentable in case anyone would visit. It was Hogmanay after all. And he never could shake off the old superstition that it was better to be presentable when meeting the new year. So he cleaned in the quickly deepening darkness that was falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was more or less tidied up, he looked at his watch. Or tried to. The darkness was in full swing and it was that which prompted him to start turning on the lamps that were scattered about the parlour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was during his lighting of the third lamp that Henry finally stirred, eliciting a soft meow from Moggy as she was rudely woken up. Henry blinked as he looked around, still more asleep than awake, his hand going to stroke Moggy in apology. It took him a few moments to finally catch on that Harry had returned and was just finishing lighting a lamp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry? What time is it?” he wondered, his voice rough and thick with sleep. He moved the cat from his chest to sit up, but Harry held out a hand to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Henry. It’s me. As for time, It’s early in the evening, although the darkness doesn’t show that. Don’t worry,” Harry assured him, coming to sit on the sofa. He learned over and kissed Henry, humming at the taste of peppermint on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I slept through the whole thing,” Henry admitted sheepishly as he reached up and pushed some of the errant curls from his beloved’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled tenderly, “No. You’re fine. More than fine. Nothing will start until late. You can sleep more if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s brows furrowed as he thought it over, his eyes still sleep swollen and heavy lidded. It only took him a few moments before he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good idea,” Henry murmured as his arm dropped, releasing Harry so that he could dim the lamps and he could get off the sofa and follow Harry to their bedroom once the tasks were complete. They didn’t bother with a lamp, the path obvious even with the lack of light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were in their shirts and trousers, they crawled into bed. Henry curled up behind Harry and wrapped his arm around him. They lay like that, holding quiet conversation in low murmurs until sleep overcame them and they slipped into it without a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was startled awake by an insistent knocking at the front door of their flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it darling?” Harry murmured hoarsely as he too was awakened by the sound. He reached over to the lamp on his bedside and lit it with movements born of long practice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s at the front door,” Henry managed, pushing the covers back and getting out of bed, quickly followed by Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we expecting any visitors?” Henry asked, grabbing their shoes and coats and handing Harry his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really? But then it’s Hogmanay. Visits are to be expected. Especially now that it’s-” Harry paused and squinted at his watch by the light of the lamp he was holding before continuing “-ten minutes to midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry sighed, wasting no time in putting his shoes and coat on, “Better not keep them waiting then. Whoever they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s laugh was his only response as they made it down the stairs to the front door, the light of Harry’s lantern casting a golden glow around them as Henry opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we on time? Please tell me we’re on time!” James exclaimed the moment that Henry opened the door to reveal an excited James, his hat askew on his head and Francis standing behind him with an amused and fond expression on his face. Both were flushed and their coats were brushed with a sprinkling of snow, looking like lace on the dark fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood on the landing, staring at each other as they took in the surprise visitors standing at their step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry blinked, turning to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, who was utterly pole-axed at seeing the two men whose company he had hoped for there in the flesh, waiting for him to welcome them into the world he shared with his Henry. Just like they had during Christmas. He couldn’t believe it, yet there they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he felt the joy bubbling up in his chest at their arrival. Even though he had been pleased to have spent the night with his love, seeing his friends there was enough to make him light headed with happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had shared so much, all of them. It was only right that they would share this new year with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here they were, ready to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they, Harry?” Henry asked, his eyes wide with surprise as he moved enough to let Harry past him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry checked his watch, but the cacophony of the streets told him everything that he needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in time, but James goes first. First footing honours. No offence, Francis,” Harry explained as he reached out to invite James in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Francis laughed as he watched James take Harry’s hand and step over the threshold and into the landing. It was only after Harry and Henry had greeted James properly and exclaimed over the bottle of wine he had brought that Francis stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken. We got told about it on the way here. On the train. That’s why we decided James would be the one to go first. Happy New Year’s, Harry. Henry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled as he and Francis clasped each other’s forearms as they followed Harry and James upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year’s Francis.” He looked over to Harry and James, who were standing on the stairs, waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, there’s a warm flat and wine waiting. Let’s greet the year properly, shall we?” Harry prompted, letting Francis overtake him and take his customary spot next to James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry moved up and took Harry’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we greet the year then, darling?” Henry whispered, looking at his giddy lover fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, let’s go, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this was a sign of the times to come, Harry was optimistic that they would be good ones.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place in the "I'll Describe the Way I Feel, Weeping Wounds That Never Heal" verse and I wanted to focus on Henry and Harry's life in Edinburgh. Since New Year is a HUGE deal in Edinburgh, why not have Harry and Henry get a bit of a surprise to make it even better?<br/>First footing-So it's good luck for a dark haired man (hopefully bringing a gift) to be the first to come into the house for good luck in the next year. A light-haired or ginger person is a huge no no. That's why James goes first. <br/>Church, faith and Harry-He's kind of on and off on it, but since he's a doctor and a scientist, him missing church would be suspect. So they go. Henry just goes along with it. <br/>Socialising-A necessary evil, since they may have honours, they're not quite up in the same status as Francis and James, nor can they be as easily protected as they can be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>